Oil pumping systems, such as sucker rod pump systems and other such systems used by small oil companies, use a great deal of electricity. In a traditional pump jack system, a sucker rod is pumped up and down in an oil well to pump oil deep in the ground up to the surface. The sucker rod pump may use a motorized teeter-totter-like device to raise and lower the pump and may require a motor with enough horsepower to lift a 25-ft sucker rod weighing thousands of pounds. Powering such motors can cost the owner millions of dollars in electricity costs. Furthermore, the heavy motorized teeter-totter-like device is difficult to move to different locations.